1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge having means to detach one hinge member from another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hinges are used on covers, doors, suitcases, vehicles, and the like, to provide a way to access an object without having to remove the cover, door, etc. Hinges come in a variety of designs and styles including door hinges, continuous hinges, internal and external hinges, and the like. Generally, hinges include two components with a pin or rod that connects the two hinge components together allowing the two hinge components to rotate relative to each other about the axis of the pin or rod. For example, to separate a door from its molding, the hinge pins must be removed in order to separate the two hinge components.
In another example, many automotive repairs require a mechanic to remove the hood of the car to gain access to the engine. Sometimes the engine must even be removed for service.
Removing and reinstalling the hood of a car has been a difficult procedure at best. Typically, the hood is bolted onto hinges, which in turn are bolted somewhere into the engine compartment. As soon the bolts are loosened, the hood tends to fall over. In practice, one or two mechanics were required to hold the hood up while a mechanic removes the bolts connecting the hood to the car. The most time consuming and difficult aspect is the time spent remounting the hood. It is difficult to hold the hood in place and get the bolts or mounting hardware started. There is also difficulty in aligning the hood to the body parts so as not to damage the hood or other parts, or paint, upon initial closure of the hood. Lastly, getting the final fit and alignment correct requires numerous iterations of adjustments and possibly shimming to obtain the proper fit. The result is that substantial mechanic time and expense is required to remove the hood.
Therefore, what is needed is a detachable hinge system that securely holds the door, cover, or vehicle hood when the hinge system is closed. What is also needed is a detachable hinge system that operates as a hinge when closed, but can be released when opened without removing any hinge bolts, hinge screws, or hinge pins. What is further needed is a detachable hinge system that can be released with one hand.